Miley's Obssession
by Tongeh
Summary: Miley get's a peek at her best friend Lily and is suddenly filled with an unfamiliar desire. Could Miley and Lily turn out to be more than friends? FEMSLASH YURI MILEY X LILY


I am Miley Stewart. Normal teenage girl. Normal, straight, teenage girl. Or at least I thought so. I guess it all started about two weeks ago. Lily was sitting in front of me in math class. I got excited because I finally knew the answer to a question, and my pen went flying out of my hand. I stood up to get it, but Lily just said 'I'll grab it for you.'

And that's when it happened. She bent down to get my pen, and her little white skirt went right up. And right there, not three feet from me is the most fantastic, smooth, delicious ass, being hugged by those bright blue panties. It was only a few seconds but I could have stared for an eternity.

I couldn't get it out of my head. I kept trying to make myself think 'boys, boys, boys' but my mind would drift right back to my best friend's amazing butt. I just couldn't help it. I was incredibly embarrassed. I tried avoiding her for a few days to see if these odd desires would go away.

About two days later, Lily walked up to me with the saddest look in her eye. 'Listen, Miley, I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. You've been dodging me for a couple days now. So, whatever it is, I'm sorry.' Then she gave me a hug. I don't know what she felt there, but what I was going through completely overloaded me. Without thinking, I said 'Oh Lily, I haven't been avoiding you. I'm sorry. How about we have a sleepover at my place tonight so I can make it up to you?' 'Sure Miley, that'd be great! I'll see you tonight!'

At about seven the doorbell rang and in stepped Lily. Everything was pretty normal for awhile. We watched a movie, ate popcorn, talked, and finally, we headed off to bed. I thought, 'All those lesbian thoughts were just a quick phase. I'm over, I got this, we're friends.' And then, it happened again.

She came into my room and off goes the shirt, and off go the pants. And there she stood in the same bright blue panties that so perfectly shaped her ass from the day before. My senses went wild. I nearly dropped dead from the overwhelming sexdrive I was feeling.

'I think I'm gonna take a quick shower before bed. K Miles?' Then she headed off to the bathroom. I heard the water start, and the shower door shut. I stood frozen for a few minutes. I had know idea what I should do. I went over to her clothes and sniffed them. I stuck my head in her pants and took it in. I knew what I was going to do then.

I went right into the bathroom to find those bright blue panties laid on the title floor, and steam billowing out of the top of the shower. I ripped off my shirt, my blue jean shorts, and my pink bra and underwear and opened the shower door. Lily looked at me, quite startled. 'Miley what are you doing? Someone is in here already.'

I just stared right at her. I stepped in and shut the shower door. 'This is a little weird, don't you think?' she looked down and saw my breasts. 'I mean, can't you just wait to shower?' I raised one eyebrow and just kept staring. I walked toward her. She pressed her back against the wall, both of us soaking wet now. 'You too?' she said.

I slowly leaned forward, and I was met with a full, hot, passionate kiss by Lily. Her mouth was warm and wet from the shower. I put my hands on her hips as she rested hers on my face. I'd never kissed like this before. So intense, so involved. I began to massage her breast, and she continued to kiss me all over. We both began moaning.

I put one leg in between hers and slowly moved up and down. It was absolute pleasure. It was then, we slid to the floor, my wet hair draping over Lily as she laid there. We began kissing and rolling passionately on the wet floor of the shower. She broke the kiss and looked me in the eye. 'Lay on your stomach.' I did so. She climbed right on top of me and began to thrust and moan. We melted together. I flipped over, and we scissored. The hot water pouring down on us, we both climaxed. She laid on my breast. She licked and played with it for a few minutes. We laid there spooning in the shower what seemed like forever.

'I love you.' She said. I told her I loved her too. 'Why did you choose now? I thought you were mad at me. I mean we didn't talk for two days.'

'Well the truth is. When you picked up my pen in my class, I caught a glimpse of your ass. And I was mesmerized. It's perfect!' I said, grabbing it and give her a little kiss. 'You're kidding me right? That's exactly the same for me. The period before math, you did the same thing for me. God, I just gazed at your round, tan, perfect butt forever. Those bright pink panties drove me wild.'

She spanked me and kissed me. We shut off the shower. I put on her blue panties, and she put on my pink ones. And nothing else. We spooned the rest of the night.

And I guess that's how I, Miley Stewart, am now a lesbian, and am sitting here, at five in the morning, playing with my sleeping best friends boobs. Or maybe I should say my girlfriend Lily's boobs.


End file.
